You've Been Gifted
by Miles Davis Inquiry
Summary: Percy struggles with how special he is. Can he truly appreciate the beauty in his individuality? Will he overcome insecurity and learn to appreciate himself for who he is? Is there a special girl out there who can make him feel like he should? A romantic and heartwarming tale of a boy and his self-esteem. Percabeth.


Spigot SpigotTheBear

HI !

TWEETSFOLLOWINGFOLLOWERS**167****332****1,583**

Follow

Tweets

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** Mar 21

MORE LIKE OBAMA'S CAPTAIN AMERICA

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** Oct 30

IS GRAVITY JUST GEORGE CLOONEY FLOPPING AROUND IN SPACE FOR NINETY MINUTES ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** Oct 28

I'LL STOP FINANCIALLY EXPLOITING YOUR ASIAN CULTURE WHEN YOU STOP GIVING YOUR KIDS NAMES LIKE "CHA-CHING"

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 15 Apr 2013

IS CHEERS OKAY ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 1 Jan 2013

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STILL JIZZING 2012 ALL OVER HER FACE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 18 Dec 2012

WHEN WILL ***MY*** COMMUNITY SUFFER A SCHOOL SQUIRTING?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 23 Sep 2012

ARE WE ALREADY DONE LOOKING AT PICTURES OF ENDEAVOR FUCKING THAT GIRL PLANE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 24 Jul 2012

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM DOOPS SORRY THOUGHT THIS WAS MOONRISE KINGDOM

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 29 Jun 2012

WHENEVER I WEAR A CASUAL-FIT BLACK SOCK ON MY DONG IT LOOKS REAL !

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 5 Jun 2012

WILL THAT FUCKING THING GET OUT OF THE WAY? I'M TRYING TO STARE AT THE SUN

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 9 May 2012

WHAT IF HITLER WAS A JEW HOARDER WHO SIMPLY COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF THEM ALL ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 1 May 2012

WHY IS 6 AFRAID OF 7 ? BECAUSE 7 HAS AIDS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 3 Apr 2012

TRAYVON MARTIN TEACHES TYPING

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 27 Feb 2012

WITNESSES TO DEADLY SHOOTING AT OHIO SCHOOL REMEMBER WHITNEY HOUSTON

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 14 Feb 2012

FOLKS A ***SECOND*** WHITNEY HOUSTON HAS JUST CRASHED INTO THE WORLD TRADE CENTER

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 17 Jan 2012

FOLKS A ***SECOND*** CRUISE SHIP HAS JUST CRASHED INTO THE WORLD TRADE CENTER

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 14 Dec 2011

I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT THAT WOMAN DID TO THAT POOR ELEVATOR

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 20 Oct 2011

TIME TO POST MY DONG TO /R/CATS AND SAY I RESCUED IT

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 18 Oct 2011

HOPEFULLY THE NEW I.T. LADY WILL GIVE ME A LDAP DANCE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 13 Oct 2011

FRIENDZONED? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FRIEND ***BONED***

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 27 Jun 2011

WHEN IS OWEN WILSON'S CAR GOING TO TRY HANGING ITSELF ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 10 Jun 2011

CONSUMER ALERT! SNAPPLE BRAND APPLE JUICE CONTAINS ALMOST NO SNAPPLES

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 23 Mar 2011

MORE LIKE ELIZABETH ***GAYLORD***

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 11 Mar 2011

FOLKS A HUGE ORIGAMI HAS DESTROYED JAPAN

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 26 Feb 2011

JUST ***LYING*** TO PEOPLE ABOUT HOW YOU'RE DYING OF AIDS MAKES EACH DAY MORE PRECIOUS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 22 Feb 2011

HOW COME ALL THE CHARACTERS IN GNOMEO AND JULIET LOOK LIKE ZIGGY IN A KLAN HAT ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 21 Jan 2011

EXCUSE ME! DOES ROGER EBERT KNOW IT'S NOT CALLED WEIRDFACEBOOK ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 31 Dec 2010

TURNS OUT MY ISP CAPS ME AT EXACTLY 100 PEDOBYTES

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 7 Dec 2010

WHEN IS VALVE GOING TO RELEASE JOHN MADDEN HALO ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 28 Nov 2010

OPTICAL ILLUSION! A VASE OR TWO FACES? /2alhsmv

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 12 Nov 2010

STILL WAITING FOR JIM DAVIS TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL REMAINING GARFIELD STRIPS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 10 Nov 2010

THE STOPPING OF THE WATCHING OF THE TAKING OF PELHAM 123

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 18 Oct 2010

HOW ABOUT DOODLE ****DUMP**** WHERE THE GUY PROPELS HIMSELF UPWARD BY SHITTING EVERYWHERE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 16 Oct 2010

***HEALTHWATCH*** LESS THAN 0.00000000001% OF THE WORLD'S BACTERIA CAN AFFORD AN IPAD

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 12 Oct 2010

RATED E FOR EFFEMINATE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 13 Sep 2010

IF STEPHEN HAWKING EVER STARTS FORGETTING STUFF ABOUT QUANTUM FIELD THEORY HE SHOULD REALLY BE TESTED FOR ALZHEISENBERGER'S

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 19 Aug 2010

WHY ARE GAY VOTERS IN SAN FRANCISCO CELEBRATING THE REPEAL OF PREPARATION H ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 13 Aug 2010

I TOOK A POO ON MY GIRLFRIEND'S BOOBS SO NOW I CALL THEM POOBS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 12 Aug 2010

I GUESS I LIKED SECOND LIFE MORE WHEN I THOUGHT IT WAS A CHRISTIAN ROCK BAND

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

AWARENESS WEEK! FOLKS IT'S ***CRITICAL*** FOR EVERY MAN OVER THE AGE OF 40 TO GET A PROSTITUTE EXAM

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 19 Jul 2010

&FARTS %FAGS ^HAMBURGERS£BONGHITS ]DILDOS $DOGSHIT #**FAILEDHASHTAGS**

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 8 Jul 2010

WALLHACKS, SPEEDHACKS, BARREL HACKS, BALL SACKS (THE COMPLETE HARRY POTTER)

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 4 Jul 2010

INVITING MY PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND OVER TO SEE MY SPIRAL STAIRCASE LITTERED WITH BANANA PEELS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 19 Jun 2010

WHEN YOU SAID ***COSPLAY*** I THOUGHT YOU MEANT DRESS UP LIKE BILL COSBY

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 13 Jun 2010

CLICK HERE TO HELP ROGER EBERT FIGHT SISKEL CELL ANEMIA

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 6 Jun 2010

WHY CAN'T EVERY MOVIE END WITH GWYNETH PALTROW'S HEAD IN A BOX ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 29 May 2010

FROM HER ASS TO HER MOUTH TO GOD'S EARS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 28 May 2010

CAN I BORROW YOUR BADGE FROM WORK SO I CAN SEPARATE OUT ALL THESE STEMS AND STICKS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 23 May 2010

THERE'S ONLY TWO TYPES OF GAY PEOPLE: FAG-GOTS AND FAG-NOTS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 21 May 2010

WHAT DO BETTY CROCKER, DOLLY MADISON AND AUNT JEMIMAH ALL HAVE IN COMMON? HINT: DYKES

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 16 May 2010

LADIES: THE MORE YOU ACT LIKE AN UPTIGHT BITCH, THE LESS INTERESTED I AM IN YOUR BJ SKILLS!

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 15 May 2010

JEWS MAKE ME GASSY

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 9 May 2010

SHOE ME THE MONEY! I MEAN ***SHOW***! OH GOD YOU'RE USING THE SHOE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 8 May 2010

FOLKS IF I ONLY HAVE TWO DICKS IN MY MOUTH CAN I STILL USE THE CARPOOL LANE ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 1 May 2010

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE INVENT BOTOXYCONTIN ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 5 Apr 2010

IF I HAD A WIFE I WOULD ASK HER TO PLEASE RIEMANNIAN MANIFOLD MY LAUNDRY **AND** ROLL MY SOCKS INTO TOROIDAL SADDLE SHAPES

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 5 Apr 2010

WHY IS NOBODY VIEWING OR COMMENTING ON MY EUROPEAN PROSTITUTE UNBOXING VIDEO

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 1 Apr 2010

BEAGLE BROS BEFORE BEAGLE HOS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 27 Mar 2010

FOX CANCELS 24 AND A HALF MEN

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 24 Mar 2010

WHAT IF WE ACCIDENTALLY DEPLOY ALL OUR NANOBOTS INTO ALL OUR NANOBONGS ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 22 Mar 2010

NO I WILL NOT DOWNLOAD YOUR "SUICIDE PREVENTION" PDF BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN CENSORSHIP ON THE INTERNET

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 16 Mar 2010

REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEWLY REMASTERED RECORDINGS OF FEYNMAN'S LECTURES ON FAGGOTS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 9 Mar 2010

IF RICHARD DAWKINS DID A PORN MOVIE HE COULD CALL IT GALAPAGAPE ISLAND

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 6 Mar 2010

WHEN IS ****POPCAP**** GOING TO RELEASE PLANTS VS. BLACK PEOPLE ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 5 Mar 2010

LET'S ALL CHANGE OUR FACEBOOK STATUS TO BEATING OFF WITH AN OVEN MITT!

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 27 Feb 2010

DO YOU THINK BURT REYNOLDS EVER SITS ON THE TOILET WITH THE CANNONBALL RUNS

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 26 Feb 2010

DID THE HONEY NUT CHEERIOS BEE HAVE SEX WITH THE NASONEX BEE TO PRODUCE THE JERRY SEINFELD BEE OR VICE VERSA?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 26 Feb 2010

ALL I NEED TO DO IS WIRE UP THE VIEWCONTROLLER TO THE MODELVIEW TO THE CONTROLLERMODEL AND MY IPHONE APP IS READY FOR SALE!

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 26 Feb 2010

FOR THE NEW ORG CHART CAN YOU PLEASE DRAW A LINE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE PAGE TO MY NAME DOWN IN A CORNER WHERE NOBODY CAN BUG ME

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 24 Feb 2010

I FOUND A LUMP! IN MY OATMEAL

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 22 Feb 2010

DAVID CARRADINE'S IPHONE RECOVERED .

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 22 Feb 2010

AM I THE ONLY CONCERNED THAT KIRK CAMERON'S BONER IS MISSING IN ACTION AND/OR SUFFERING FROM DEPRESSION ?

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 20 Feb 2010

IF I COULD HAVE ANY SUPERPOWER IT WOULD BE TO RAPE WOMEN

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 17 Feb 2010

EXCITED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT EPIC BORED MAN AND AMBER LUMPS!

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 16 Feb 2010

WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS ROGER EBERT WEARING .

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 16 Feb 2010

I'M AN OPTIMIST WHO PREFERS TO BELIEVE LANCE ARMSTRONG'S BALL SACK IS HALF FULL

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 15 Feb 2010

CLICK HERE TO HELP KEVIN SMITH SMOOSH AND STUFF THE REMAINDER OF HIS SCREENPLAYS DOWN AN AIRPLANE TOILET

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 13 Feb 2010

CAN WE PLEASE INSTALL ANOTHER FIVE THOUSAND METAL BONKING POLES AROUND THE OLYMPICS SO NOBODY CAN POSSIBLY ESCAPE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 8 Feb 2010

CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHICH IS MORE EFFEMINATE AND INEFFECTIVE: DEMETRI MARTIN'S COMEDY OR DEMETRI MARTIN'S COMBOVER

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**

**Spigot** **SpigotTheBear** 30 Jan 2010

SHOULD I USE PAPERVISION OR AWAY3D TO RENDER BROKEN LEGO GEOMETRY THAT IPHONE PEOPLE CAN ACTUALLY SEE

**Expand** **Reply** **Retweet** **Favorite**

**More**


End file.
